The invention relates to an opaque, biaxially draw-oriented film of a thermoplastic for candy twist wrapping.
Twist wrapping is a particular method of closing complete wrappings for packaging goods. This packaging method is particularly known in connection with the complete wrapping of relatively small goods. The goods preferably include, round or approximately round articles such as candies, bottles, candles, rolls of circular candies, chocolate bars, marzipan bars or the like. Goods of this type are frequently packaged in this manner.
As a prerequisite for the use of a twist wrapping, the film must exhibit the properties of neither tear-starting nor tearing-off at the twist points, but also must be sufficiently stiff so that no shrinkage or crumpling occurs during twisting. According to the state of the art, cellophane film, i.e., regenerated cellulose, non-oriented polypropylene or PVC is predominantly employed for candy wrappings. See "Verpacken mit Kunststoffen" ["Packing with Plastics"] by Guenther Kuehne, published 1974, Carl-Hanser-Verlag, Munich, page 63.